This invention relates to a mobile sanitary unit which can function autonomously and in different terrains and can be used in isolated places not provided with hospital facilities nor sources of energy. Such a unit may form an operating theater or surgery, for example, which may be utilized in any desired place, for example on the site of a disaster.